


merry chrysler saihara-chan

by kokichiooga



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, it crimmis, its currently...1:40 am as im writinf this. i want to die, theyre both trans as always, zzzzzz me sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichiooga/pseuds/kokichiooga
Summary: i.....gay





	merry chrysler saihara-chan

Today was December 25th, also known as Christmas day, which was a holiday that Shuichi and Kokichi had not exactly been fond of before. Having to deal with unsupporting family members and being misgendered every year wasn’t exactly either boy’s cup of tea, which is why this year they were only spending it with each other. 

The sunrise slowyly crept up on the sleeping couple. Shuichi sleepily holding Kokichi as they slept snuggling. But as soon as the light of the sun hit Kokichi’s face and awoke him, the peace was broken.

”Shuichi-chan! Shuichi-chan!” Kokichi called as he jolted up. Kokichi was actually excited about Christmas for once because this Christmas, he’d get to spend it with his beloved boyfriend! 

“Uhn.....Kokichi..?” A tired Shuichi mumbled, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. “Shuichi-chan!! It’s christmas! C’mooon! Get up, sleepyhead!” Kokichi exclaimed trying to lift his tired boyfriend out of bed.

After a while Kokichi trying to pull Shuichi out of bed, Shuichi was finally awake enough to get up himself. Kokichi then grabbed the detective’s hand and pulled him to the living room. He was so excited to spend Christmas with the love of his life! He was almost even more excited to see the adorable look on Shuichi’s face when he opened his gift.

”Alright, time to open presents, my beloved Shuichi!” The purple-haired boy said holding out a box with cute, purple cat patterned wrapping paper and a blue bow. “Open it! Open it!”

”Alright alright...” Shuichi giggled. The detective lifted the box from his boyfriend’s grasp and ripped open the paper to reveal the new mystery novel Shuichi had been wanting since the moment it was announced. 

“Well?” Kokichi asked. “What do you think?”

”I love it.” Shuichi replied. Shuichi then planted a short but sweet kiss to his shorter boyfriend’s lips. “But not as much as I love you, Kokichi.”

This left Kokichi flushed, and Shuichi would be lying if he wasn’t just as red... That was awfully bold of him. 

“Ah! S-Shuichi-chan! How bold of you...I haven’t even gotten out the mistletoe yet!” Kokichi exclaimed as Shuichi chuckled. “Here,” Shuichi brought a box wrapped in wrapping paper with a design from some christmas movie about a reindeer. “It wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t open your present too.” Shuichi said with a small smile. Kokichi loved when his boyfriend smiled, it was absolutly adorable.

Kokichi then reached for the present and started tearing the paper. Inside was a box containing a cute purple plush cat. “Shuichi-chan! I love it!!” Kokichi gave the detective a gentle kiss and wrapped him in a hug.

After they had opened presents, the two of them had snuggled up on the couch and began a Christmas movie marathon. The two boys had never been happier on Christmas than when they were now, safe, and wrapped in each other’s warmth. Every now and then the two would pause cuddling to give each other a few soft kisses. 

“Shuichi-chan.”

”Hm? What is it Kokichi?”

”Merry Christmas, Shuichi-chan.”

”Merry Christmas, Kokichi...”

The two kissed again. This really had been the best Christmas for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write and i kinda dumb. but at least im gay. merry crisis and to all a good night


End file.
